Enro Road Trip
by FranceGamble
Summary: Japanese episodes have been cut in America. Two girls are sick of it all, and have decided to take a road trip to Japan. They bring along Inuchan and Kouga for the ride! RXR ONHOLD
1. One

Enro  
  
Summary: Thing on back of book: Jojo and Tado are getting to Japan somehow and/or someway and when they get there they are determined to buy Sailor Moon Uncut in Japanese (all seasons). Follow there journey as they hopefully find away to get there! And so if they ever get to Japan! And can they find all the Sailor Moon seasons there? Read to find out!  
  
Written By: Sailor Black 666 and FranceGamble  
  
Corrected By: FranceGamble  
  
Story idea: Both Sailor Black 666 and FranceGamble  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the anime characters that are in this story, so don't sue us! And we would never hurt any anime character because we love most of them too much to do that!  
  
France's A/N: I am co-writing this story with my cousin Sailor Black. I hope everyone likes it, and if the writing seems different then my other stories, that's because it is. Sailor Black wrote a lot of this first, and I wrote in my own stuff after her. It's her type of writing that we're using. Sailor Black is Tado and I'm Jojo, just for those who need to know!  
  
Let's get this story started already ^.^!  
  
~In Tado's room~  
  
Tado is sitting at her computer talking to Jojo online. They were talking about Sailor Moon for some crazy reason [actually it was Jojo's fault like usual]. Tado laughs evilly aloud and  
  
Kouga comes walking in her room. Kouga looks at her, "What was that evil laugh for?"  
  
Tado ignores him and continues to type on the computer. Kouga goes walking over and looks over her shoulder and reads what they are writing. He takes the keyboard from Tado and types to Jojo, 'What road trip?'  
  
Jojo answers 'Ask Tado it was her idea!'  
  
Kouga looks at Tado "So?!"  
  
Tado smiles, "A road trip to Japan!" getting out of her chair and latching on to his arm "Why do you want to come with us?"  
  
Kouga looks at her, "Who else is going?"  
  
Tado pushes him down in her chair and sits on his lap, "Well me, Jojo, kid Inu, and Puppy!"  
  
Kouga looks at her and pulls the chair back up to the desk and typed to Jojo, 'We are both going be ready at 7am!'  
  
Jojo typed back, 'But that is in five hours?!'  
  
Kouga wrote 'So!?' and turned off the computer. Kouga picks up Tado and takes her to bed, "Now, we should get some sleep!' Tado got into her bed and moved over, "Ok!" Kouga got in bed and they went right to sleep!  
  
Please review. It would be greatly appreciated  
  
France 


	2. Two

Enro  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the anime boys damn it!  
  
Written by: Sailor Black 666 and FranceGamble  
  
Corrected by: FranceGamble  
  
This chapter will be more interesting then the first one.  
  
France's A/N: Let me clear one thing up. In our own world Kouga has taken Tado as a mate. I don't have a mate, but I am taking care of child InuYasha because of his mother dying. So, there's the run down. Oh! And Puppy doesn't like Tado and vice versa. There the reason this whole story is PG- 13...them and their mouths!  
  
Let the fun begin *evil laugh*!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~6 in the morning~  
  
Kouga wakes up Tado, "Mate its time to get up!" Tado rolls over and ignores him. Kouga kisses Tado on the neck. It makes Tado jump instantly.  
  
She turns to look at him, "Why are you waking me up so early?" She looks at the clock, "I have only had 3hours of sleep!?"  
  
Kouga sighs, "Remember Road Trip?!" Tado looks at him for a minute and is lost . . . but then it hits her. She jumps out of bed and goes running to her dresser and grabs clothes and goes running to the closet and grabs more clothes; then goes running in the bathroom. Kouga hears the shower running . . . so he finishes getting ready.  
  
~About 15 minutes later~  
  
Tado comes out of the bathroom and she is ready to go. She is wearing black bondage pants with three sets of bondage straps on them, black boots, a black t-shirt that says 'CHAOS, PANIC, DISORDER I see my work here is done!', and her hair is in a braid that goes down to her lower back. Kouga is wearing dark blue jeans that have a hole in the back for his tail, a black t-shirt that says 'Stop looking at my Cock!' with a picture of a rooster under it, no shoes, and his normal high pony tail. Tado goes walking over to Kouga and hugs him, "Good morning!"  
  
Kouga sighs, "Good morning, you sure change you mood fast!"  
  
Tado smiles and goes to get her purse, "Yep lets go!"  
  
Kouga looks at the clock, "But we are early!"  
  
Tado grabs his hand and starts walking to the door, "We can go get breakfast!" They get in Tado's black with green flames on the front Toyota Tundra and Tado drives to go get breakfast.  
  
At 7 AM exactly Tado pulls up to Jojo's house and pulls into the drive way. They see her dark blue Durango four door truck in the driveway signaling that the other girl didn't go out to breakfast like they had. They get out of the truck and walk up to Jojo's door and Puppy opens it before they even reach the door. Tado yells into the house at Jojo, "Jojo, so why is Puppy going with us?"  
  
Puppy glares at her with his oddly ice blue eyes. "Fuck you!" he growls before he starts closing the door so they can't come in.  
  
Kouga kicks it open, "Don't say that to my mate!"  
  
Tado laughing, "It's alright Kouga. That's just how much of an ass-hole he is!" goes walking past Puppy. [Oh Puppy is wearing a black tank top, with a dragon silk top covering it, skater pants (the bondage ones) with chains and bondage on them, black shoes, his hair is blond long pulled back into a low pony tail; it just going past his shoulders] Tado stands at the bottom of the stairs, "Jojo its 7 get your ass down here!"  
  
Puppy asks, "Who's he?"  
  
Tado answers while waling up the stairs, "Puppy meet Kouga, Kouga meet ass- hole! Do you have a problem with him . . . oh yeah he is my mate . . . you must hate that because that means both of us will get more action then you will!" she continues going the rest of the way up the stairs to find Jojo. The next thing they hear is a scream. And Kouga goes running up the stairs, followed by a concerned Puppy.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Who screamed? Find out in the next chapter? Please review! Ja ne!  
  
France 


End file.
